darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic
Lunatic the seventh studio album by comedian entertainer "Darren Ross", will be released on 7 June 2013. The album was announced in December 2012 while promoting his sixth studio album Insane. The album's lead single "Killing Me" was released on 8 January 2013. The song peaked #1 on Tweet My Song. The album's second single "Drunk" was released 8 February 2013. The song has also peaked #1 on Tweet My Song. The album's third single "Under The Sun" was released on 26 March 2013. The song also reached #1 on Tweet My Song. The album's fourth single "Sexacation" was released on 28 June 2013. The album's fifth single "Wobble Your Dick" was released on 13 January 2014. "SWAG" and "Hairy Bush" were released as promotional single prior to the album release. July 13, 2013, Darren announced the release of Lunatic Madness (a repackaged edition of Lunatic) which is due to be released in May 2014. Background and development Development for the album commenced in November 2012 where Darren knew his latest album Insane, was a flop with lack of promotion and some fans complaining the album was not poppy enough. Darren announced to fans through Twitter in December 2012 that he was already recording his next album which would be titled "Lunatic" and he's always recording music. Throughout December Darren would hint fans that the album's first single would be released on January 1 on New Year's Day and that the album was 50% complete. Darren revealed that Lunatic is a completely new Darren and that the album is more sexualised and about freedom and that you should be yourself and who cares what people think about what you look like. Darren revealed the album is a story between a freak who likes nightclubs and loud club anthems. Darren recorded over 40 songs for the album. March 21, 2013, Darren revealed the album's final tracklisting and that the standard edition of the album will contain 14 songs. Recording Tracks for the album were recorded between "May 2011 — March 2013" Darren began constructing the album officially in November 2012 to create a more poppy but louder album to make a more suitable album for NightClubs. As usallly "The MightyBeatZ" are executive produceing the album to create an album like a work of art and that tracks are fucking hott as. Through Tweets on twitter Darren was specifying about the album must be funny and not like anything that he's done before and that this album was going to show his more sexual side for the ladies. Artwork The photo shoot for the album was shot by The MightyBeatZ in November 2012. The Lunatic album cover was revealed officially on February 17, 2013. 3 days later on February 20, 2013, Darren revealed an alternate CD cover. The artwork for the album shows Darren with undies on his head showing the right side of his front face only with his one eye and tongue poking out of his mouth to the right side. The artwork also is like a portrait in an art gallery which looks like it is slimy look with red diptacting with spalted all over the art. Darren told fans on Twitter that he wanted the album artwork to look like something you would see at a art gallery but a portrait of himself and he said that is unlikely to happen at the moment so why not make it an album cover. Critical reception Lunatic received mixed favorable reviews from music critics. Jamsphere reviewed the album calling it BIZARRE and Auto-Tune wackiness. Commercial Performance Lunatic debuted #1 on Tweet My Song Album Chart in 10 minutes of the album's release. Promotion Music Videos Lunatic Countdown May 7, 2013, Darren launched a "Lunatic Countdown" to support the album before the album is released on June 7, 2013. *May 7: Album Preview *May 8: SWAG - Full Track Premiere via Vube and VEVO *May 17: Bobba - Full Track Premiere via Vube and VEVO *May 29: Hairy Bush - Full Track Premiere via Tweet My Song Lunatic World Tour *August 11—18 2013; Phuket, Thailand *December 15—23 2013; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *December 24—31 2013: Bangkok, Thailand *January 1—5; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Singles "Killing Me" was released as the lead single from Lunatic, which premiered on January 1, 2013 and was released on January 8, 2013, The song debuted #1 on the Tweet My Song singles chart making Darren's second number one on the chart. The music video premiered on January 17, 2013. The video is Darren's second most viewed video on his channel. The video currently has over 111,000+ views. "Drunk" which features guest vocals by recording producer The MightyBeatZ was released as the second single from Lunatic, which premiered on February 1, 2013 and was released on February 5, 2013. The song debuted #10 on the Tweet My Song singles chart then later peaking to #1 making it his third number one on the chart. The song also charted on TwitMusic at #2. Feburary 17, 2013, Darren released a promo video on his YouTube channel. The video currently has over 123,000+ views. "Under The Sun" was released as the third single from Lunatic, which premiered on March 23, 2013 and was released on March 23, 2013. The song debuted on #1 on Tweet My Song making it Darren's fourth number one song and third number one song on the album. The music video premiered on April 26, 2013. The first 24 hours of the video's release it reached 100,000+ views. The video currently has over 180,000+ views. "Sexacation" was released as the fourth single from Lunatic, which was released on June 28, 2013. The music video was filmed in March 2013. The music video was released on August 3, 2013. The video has over 150,000+ views. "Wobble Your Dick" was released as the fifth single from Lunatic, which was released on January 13, 2014. The music video was shot in August 2013. "Bobba" was released as the album's second promotional single from Lunatic, which premiered on May 17, 2013 through Vube and VEVO. Now it's expected to be released as the album's sixth single. The music video was filmed in September 2013 at The Ross Ranch. Promotional Singles "SWAG" which features guest vocals by recording producer The MightyBeatZ premiered on May 13, 2013 through VEVO as the album's first promotional single. "Hairy Bush" premiered on May 29, 2013 through Tweet My Song. Tracklists ''Standard Edition Lunatic Madness July 13, 2013, Darren confirmed a repackaged version of ''Lunatic titled Lunatic Madness will be released in May 2014. Darren confirmed the reissue will have 6 brand new tracks. Buzz Singles "Darren VS Grimes" was released on August 29, 2013 on iTunes exclusively only. The song features canadian singer Grimes. The song was also co-produced and written by Grimes. "Break The Sound" was released on October 29, 2013. The song was also originally supposed to be released as the album's lead single but was scrapped. The song however was released on Digital Download platforms as a single only. "Jump Up!" was leaked through VEVO on November 19, 2013. The song was supposed to be the lead single for Lunatic Madness and hasnt been removed from VEVO. The song samples Martin Garrix's Animals. Singles "HEAD" will be released as the reissue's lead single. Recorded Tracks *Break The Sound *Break The Sound II *Darren VS Grimes (Featuring Grimes) *HEAD *Jump Up! *Dapto *Madness *Fairy Charts Lunatic - Standard Edition Certifications Release History